Tu tueras les tiens
by le mutant
Summary: Folie, Trahison, Meurtre, cette fois la menace vient de l'interieur...
1. Prélude

Bonjour tout le monde, pour ce a qui je rappellerais quelque chose, je suis l'auteur de l'ombre de légende, fic que j'ai arrêté suite a un manque de temps, de flemme, et aussi parce que j'avais l'impression que mes lecteurs ne suivaient plus (ça je leurs en veut pas faut dire que la fic est resté bloqué un moment).

Donc me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, beaucoup plus sombre que la précédente (finis les démons qui deviennent sympas, non mais et puis quoi encore !) et je tien a dire que mon histoire peut choquer certain fan car…….

Non je préfère ne rien dire, je vous laisse découvrir, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Titre : Tu tueras les tiens**

**Auteurs :** Le mutant et Elenthya

**Genre :** Mystère, Tragédie, Suspense (surtout) et aussi un peu du reste.

**Disclaimer **: tous les personnages du manga Naruto qui sont présent dans ma fic ne m'appartiennent pas, il appartiennent à Kishimoto, j'écris cette fic juste pour le plaisir.

**Prélude :**

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Konoha. Etait-ce le simple fait du hasard… ou alors était-ce le ciel qui pleurait la triste scène qu'il voyait depuis sa position ?

Peut être un peu des deux.

Debout, un jeune homme blond, immobile malgré la pluie qui collait son jean et son T-shirt noirs contre sa peau. Indifférent à ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en bataille dans le visage, il fixait de ces yeux d'un bleu profond un autre homme du même âge, étendu à terre, baignant dans son propre sang. Ses habits plus raffinés, signe qu'il appartenait à une puissante famille du village, étaient tâchés de pourpre, tout comme ses cheveux noirs et son visage blanc comme neige sous la pluie glaciale.

Aucun son n'était audible, mis à part le cliquetis de la pluie sur le sol et les toits du village.

Se confondant avec la pluie, Naruto laissait aller des larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir, malgré le fait qu'il aurait aimé rester impassible face à cette situation : un ninja ne doit pas se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Mais son acte l'étonnait, car il l'avait fait de sang froid. Il avait tué son rival et meilleur ami, il l'avait assassiné, lui…

_Il avait tué Uchiha Sasuke._

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… comment ç'est arrivé ?

Sa voix laisser paraître un sentiment de confusion et de mélancolie. Mais seule la pluie répondit à sa question. Ses poings se crispèrent.

- **BORDEL** ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ! Comment c'est arrivé !

Naruto se tenait la tête sous l'effet du choc émotionnel, en proie à la confusion la plus profonde.

- …Pourquoi… ?

Il se tut, s'efforça de se remémorer des souvenirs, ceux qui lui permettraient de comprendre. Le silence s'installa alors, Naruto commençant une longue introspection dont la pluie serait le seul témoin ce soir.

_Voilà, c'est la fin de ce prélude, comme vous avez pu le voir j'écris cette fic avec Elenthya (deux fanfickeurs valent mieux qu'un). Et donc j'espère que notre travail vous aura plu, pour nous le communiquer vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire. Envoyez des review (et oui on mendie les reviews) !_

_Voilà je vous laisse en espérant que vous serez intéressés par la suite. Bye tous !_


	2. Mission, Résolution, Déception

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

Inari : Voilà la suite, content que le début t'es plus !

Arminas : oui je suis content, lol. Et comme pour Inari, Voilà la suite.

**Chapitre 1 : Mission, Résolution, Déception.**

L'odeur de chlore, et le rythme infernal du cardiographe venait de tirer Naruto d'un sommeil qu'il avait eu maintes peines à trouver. Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, il regarda l'horloge, qui indiquait 9h43. Sur la table de nuit, déposé par un inconnu, un bol de ramens l'attendait comme tous les matins. A en croire la fine vapeur qui s'en échappait, il était là depuis peu.

Naruto soupira, et entama son bol sans aucune conviction. Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'il était ici, _2 mois_. Deux long mois de re-éducation, à supporter les directives des médecins pompeux et la surveillance des infirmières paranos. Deux mois à passer la journée entre quatre murs parfaitement blancs, sans pouvoir poser le pied par terre et se lever sans qu'on vienne pour vous le reprocher. Pour tout bon ninja sportif et même hyper-actif tel que Naruto, ce manque de liberté devenait, comment dire,… désespérant.

Mais bon… Après tout, il n'allait pas se plaindre puisque maintenant tout était fini. Tout les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient été vaincu, Orochimaru était mort lui aussi, et surtout, Sasuke était enfin de retour à Konoha, maintenant que son frère avait disparu.

C'est ce que voulait Naruto depuis si longtemps… et pourtant il n'était pas satisfait.

- Putain, j'en ai marre ! en s'empêchant de balancer son bol de ramens, peut-être son seul plaisir du jour, contre le mur.

Au même moment, l'infirmière chargée de son suivi médical entrait.

Naruto-san, il n'est pas sage de vous agiter ainsi dans votre état.

Mouais… Dites moi ?

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Cette re-éducation… il y en a encore pour longtemps ?

Et bien, fit l'infirmière en feuilletant ses dossiers, vu l'état de votre fémur, de vos côtes et de votre bras sur les dernières radiographies, je dirais encore 2 bons mois.

DEUX MOIS !

Dans le meilleur des cas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter d'un ton tout naturel.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Oba-chan se fiche de moi ou quoi !

Naruto-san, veuillez modérer vos paroles en parlant de Tsunade-sama.

Pff… Vous êtes nouvelle, hein ?

Euh… oui, ça se voit tant que ça ?

A votre avis ?

L'infirmière ne répliqua pas, gardant son sang-froid face à l'attitude de son patient. Shizune l'avait mise en garde, elle savait pertinemment que le fait de rester immobile pendant un long moment ferait sortir Naruto de ses gonds. Chose plus étonnante par ailleurs, les capacités de régénération de Naruto s'étaient grandement amenuisées : apparemment, Kyûbi aussi avait besoin de récupérer, ce qui semblait logique vu les dernières batailles qu'ils avaient essuyé.

L'infirmière lui fit faire les quelques examens de routine, auxquels Naruto s'exécuta machinalement, par habitude. Une fois finis, l'infirmière partit en donnant rendez vous à son patient pour le lendemain.

Resté seul, Naruto se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Apparemment il allait faire beau ce jour-là : bien que matinal, le soleil brillait déjà de tout son éclat.

Ailleurs, dans la demeure Uchiha, un jeune homme ressassait de sombres pensées, enfermé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

- Tout est fini… Orochimaru est mort… Il est mort… J'ai eu ma vengeance… Ma famille a eu sa vengeance… J'ai accompli mon objectif… J'ai atteint le but que je m'étais fixé dans la vie… Mais maintenant… Quel est ma raison de vivre ?

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que Sasuke n'avait pas quitté sa demeure, à la grande peine de ses camarades, et plus particulièrement de la jeune Haruno qui se faisait du souci quant à l'état de son ami et coéquipier.

Cette même Haruno avait le matin même été envoyée en mission : celle-ci consistait à escorter un marchand qui allait s'installer dans le désormais paisible village de Konoha. Donc sous tous les angles, une simple mission de routine, qui lui avait sûrement été confiée pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu après les évènements qu'elle avait traversé.

Dis-moi, quand arriverons-nous à Konoha ? demanda une voix grave.

Bientôt, bientôt, Tsaberu-san, répondit distraitement Sakura, perdue dans ses pensées.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait parut se satisfaire de cette réponse plutôt évasive, reportant son attention et sa force sur la charrette qu'il traînait derrière lui. Si l'on en croyait les légers fossés que les roues laissaient dans leur sillage, les marchandises qu'il transportait, destinées à la vente à Konoha, étaient bien lourdes.

Mais présentant une musculature d'athlète sans doute dûe à ces voyages, l'homme en question semblait s'en accommoder. Vêtu de manière très simple et aérée, il portait un débardeur blanc et un pantalon noir assez large. Un foulard rouge écarlate enroulé ceignait son front afin de retenir la transpiration qui collait ses cheveux blancs mi-longs à son visage. Arborant des traits encore jeunes, le dénommé Tsaberu restait malgré tout séduisant et devait avoir un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine.

Une fois arrivés aux portes de Konoha, les deux voyageurs firent vérifier l'identité de chacun avant de pénétrer dans le village. Bien que sa mission s'arrêtait là, Sakura choisit d'accompagner le marchand jusqu'à l'emplacement qui lui était réservé, simple politesse qui l'amena devant une boutique qui lui était plus que familière : Ichikaru ramen. A son comptoir, était assis une personne qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille avec ses cheveux blond en bataille et son grand appétit trahi par la pile de bols qui s'élevait déjà à ses côtés.

Sakura lâcha un soupir. Malgré tous ses bandages et blessures, Naruto trouvait encore la force de s'éclipser de l'hôpital après la visite de l'infirmière et de déambuler dans le village jusqu'à son restaurant favori. Ce qui, bien évidemment, préoccupait beaucoup Sakura sur la santé physique et mentale de son coéquipier.

Que dirais-tu d'aller nous restaurer après cette longue marche ? proposa Tsaberu, non mécontent de pouvoir déposer son fardeau.

C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça la jeune fille, je n'ai pas mangé grand chose ce matin, et Ichikaru fait de très bons ramens.

Ah ! C'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi ça !

Tout deux s'approchèrent et s'assirent au comptoir au coté du jeune blond.

Oh ! Good-morning Sakura-chan ! s'exclama celui-ci, tout sourire, en levant le nez de son énième bol.

Bonjour Naruto… Alors ça fait combien de temps ?

Hum… je pense que j'en suis à 2 ou 3 heures.

Tu as presque battu ton record, fit-elle d'un air se voulant de reproche, sans grand succès face à l'air joyeux de son coéquipier.

Oui !

Le sourire de Naruto se fit encore plus large. Au grand dam de Sakura, s'éclipser de l'hôpital était devenu un jeu pour lui, le but étant de passer le maximum de temps à l'extérieur avant que les infirmiers ne s'aperçoivent de son absence et le retrouvent. La jeune fille avait fini par s'y résigner.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître, remarqua Tsaberu après avoir passé commande.

Oui… et je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas, soupira la jeune fille d'un air condescendant.

-C'est cruel ce que tu dit, Sakura-chan !

-AHAHAHAH ! fit Tsaberu, éclatant malgré lui d'un rire tonitruant.

-Et vous, vous êtes qui d'abord ! Reprit Naruto sur un ton vexé.

-Je vois que tu as toujours autant de tact, Naruto… Ajouta Sakura exaspérée.

Ah excuse moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, répondit le marchand, jovial malgré l'attitude très légèrement « rentre-dedans » de Naruto. Je suis Tsaberu, je vais ouvrir une armurerie à Konoha demain.

Il accompagna ses mots d'un geste du doigt vers sa charrette.

Un armurier ?… C'est vrai que ça commençait à devenir difficile de se ravitailler en armes à Konoha, admit Naruto d'un ton soudain plus calme.

Et pourquoi vous êtes vous lancé dans la vente d'armes ? Questionna Sakura.

Pour faire simple, mon père était armurier, et mon grand-père avant lui également, je n'ai donc que repris le flambeau, expliqua Tsaberu. Et puis, je voulais faire partie de ces héros qui vivent dans l'ombre des ninjas, ceux qui en leur fournissant un équipement adéquat et de qualité, leur permettent de mener à bien leurs missions. Et aussi pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas le potentiel d'être un ninja…

Comment ça ?

Et bien, je n'ai jamais réussi à passer l'examen genin, avoua Tsaberu dans un sourire franc, et la vie difficile et dangereuse que doivent mener les ninjas a fini par me décevoir.

Sans se soucier de la réaction des autres, il entama le bol de ramens qu'Ayame venait juste de lui apporter. Les autres ne firent aucun commentaire quant à la déclaration de Tsaberu, et chacun commença à manger dans un silence presque solennel, jusqu'à ce que Naruto, fidèle à lui-même, reprenne la parole.

Et vous venez de quel village ?

Ah ! En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je vienne d'un village en particulier, répondit Tsaberu d'un ton évasif. Je suis plutôt un vagabond qui va là où on a besoin de lui.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation, parlant de choses et d'autres, jusqu'au moment où des infirmières menées par une Shizune passablement énervée apparurent.

- Naruto-kun, pas un pas de plus ! s'écria l'assistante de la Godaime d'un ton très convaincant, alors que le garçon désigné tentait de filer en douce avec son cinquième bol de ramens. Mesdemoiselles, allez-y, et n'hésitez pas à le brusquer un peu !

- Naaaaaan ! fit la malheureuse cible en se sauvant aussi vite que lui permettait son fémur blessé.

Sans poser de questions, les infirmières se jetèrent sur le pauvre Naruto et le ligotèrent, ce qui fut aisé vu la condition physique de ce dernier, puis le traînèrent sans ménagements jusqu'à l'hôpital où il allait devoir subir les foudre de Tsunade.

Face à cette scène peu commune (en tout cas, en dehors de Konoha), Tsaberu qui n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable éclata de son rire tonitruant, tandis que sa voisine aux cheveux roses, amusée mais un peu gênée pour son ami, murmurait « Dix contre un qu'il est dehors dans deux heures… ».

Pendant ce temps, dans une immense demeure à l'écart du centre-ville, une jeune fille au longs cheveux noir et au regard de perle déambulait dans les couloirs, se mordillant les lèvres à la pensée ce qui allait lui arriver.

Son père l'avait convoqué dans le plus grand secret, seuls elle et lui étaient au courant de cette rencontre… ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer, bien au contraire.

Perdu dans ses pensées peu joyeuses, elle finit par arriver devant la grande et lourde porte si redoutée. Elle connaissait bien ce lieu, c'était _son_ bureau, celui où les membres importants du clan étaient convoqués pour parler d'affaires capitales et de la plus haute importance.

Après plusieurs hésitations, elle frappa timidement à la porte et attendit, tiraillée par l'envie de fuir cet endroit silencieux et porteur d'assez mauvais souvenirs. Son cœur battant semblait pris dans un étau : elle avait une certaine idée de la raison pour laquelle elle avait été convoquée, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Ce jour qu'elle redoutait tant était enfin arrivé…

Entrez. Fit une voix rauque mais posée, coupant net à ses réflexions.

Légèrement tremblante, elle s'exécuta, poussant avec précaution la porte donnant sur une pièce silencieuse, aux meubles austères et à l'éclairage plutôt faible malgré le soleil qui brillait au dehors. A peine entrée, elle sentit aussitôt ce regard calme et pourtant sévère se poser sur elle, ce regard à l'image même de ce bureau. Même si elle en avait l'habitude, il lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos, et l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce n'était certainement pas destinée à la mettre à l'aise.

Assieds-toi, murmura un homme assis derrière son bureau, montrant d'un geste lent et ample une chaise devant lui.

Une fois de plus, elle obéit sans un mot, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de son interlocuteur.

Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Non… Dit-elle doucement, malgré qu'elle en pensait tout le contraire.

Hiashi posa un regard quelque peu déconcerté sur sa fille, bien qu'il savait qu'elle mentait.

Bien… dans ce cas, je vais tout t'expliquer, dit-il pourtant. Comme tu le sais, tu auras 18 ans cette année, ce qui fera de toi le nouveau chef du clan Hyuga. Bien entendu, je resterai à tes côtés et mon rôle sera de t'appuyer dans tes débuts, avant de finalement devenir un conseiller comme l'a été auparavant ton grand-père pour moi. Mais avant tout ceci, tu vas devoir prouver ta fidélité au clan et te montrer digne de sa confiance. Pour cela, tu devras passer une ultime épreuve, et si tu la réussis, le clan te reconnaîtra comme nouveau chef. Mais si, par malheur, tu venais à échouer ou abandonnais, tu seras marquée du signe de la Bunke et bannie à jamais de cette demeure, sans espoir d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Acceptes-tu ces conditions ?

Je comprend et j'accepte cette épreuve, acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait décidé.

Bien. Dans ce cas, je dois réunir le conseil afin que nous déterminions quelle sera ta mission. En attendant notre réponse, tu peux te préparer et t'entraîner, avec où sans aide, mais rappelle-toi que tu devras affronter cette épreuve seule et sans en dévoiler la nature à quiconque. As-tu compris ?

Oui.

Dans ce cas tu peux te retirer. Je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à minuit et ici-même, afin de t'assigner ton objectif.

Elle salua Hiashi puis quitta les lieux sans un mot. Mais au moment où elle allait franchir la porte, la voix lente de son père s'éleva de nouveau, plus basse et comme moins sévère.

Hinata ?

…

Tu as beaucoup progressé ces dernières année, je compte sur toi pour faire honneur à notre clan.

Elle referma la porte sans répondre et repartit à ses occupations, chaque mot de la précédente conversation résonnant dans son esprit. En chemin, elle était si bien perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle se cogna malencontreusement contre quelqu'un.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je…

- Hinata-sama ? l'appela une voix basse et indifférente, mais familière.

Lentement, elle leva ses yeux couleur d'opale vers celui qu'elle venait de bousculer. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux iris tout aussi blancs que les siens.

Ah, Neji-nii-san… murmura-t-elle en revenant peu à peu à elle.

Pourquoi cette mine affligée ?

Face à cette question sincèrement étonnée, Hinata, déjà peu adhérente des « règles » régissant sa famille, lui révéla tout, sans se préoccuper de l'habituelle répugnance des membres de la Sôke à se confier à ceux de la Bunke. Elle lui expliqua sa situation d'une voix triste et pourtant si sérieuse que son cousin eu d'abord du mal à lui répondre. Finalement, il trouva les mots qui semblèrent lui redonner confiance en elle et qui l'aideraient sûrement quand l'heure serait venue de faire ses preuves. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata s'éloignait sous le regard légèrement anxieux de son cousin.

Contrairement à elle, en tant que membre de la Bunke, Neji avait l'habitude de ces situations précaires, où l'erreur était difficilement pardonnable et où même les meilleures issues étaient rarement avantageuses pour lui. Par conséquent, il savait comment remonter le moral de sa cousine, même si par moments, il le faisait plus par devoir que par de réelles intentions fraternelles. Il fallait dire qu'à certains moments, Neji était obnubilé par son devoir de ninja, ce qui s'expliquait facilement vu le rôle qu'il avait dû jouer au cours des précédentes batailles contre l'Akatsuki. Elles avaient motivé en lui tant de responsabilités et d'efforts qu'il avait dû, « comme tout bon ninja », créer une barrière autour de son cœur et de ses sentiments pour mener à bien ses missions.

Cependant, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il laissait partir ainsi sa cousine, car il ne souhaitait à personne de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une seule mission avec des poids psychologiques similaires à ceux que supportait la Bunke : dans le cas présent, s'il l'avait consolé, c'était bien animé d'intentions fraternelles, et non par devoir.

Hinata déambulait à présent dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche de soutien et de conseils, tant pour son moral que pour son entraînement. Et qui serait mieux placé pour ça que son équipe ?

D'un bon pas, elle se dirigea vers le parc où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner tous ensemble. Même si elle aurait aimé régler cette affaire seule, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle avait besoin d'aide. Pas pour la mission, non, mais pour les conséquences que celle-ci impliquerait : si elle venait à échouer, que ferait-elle ?

Dans le parc, Kiba et Shino s'adonnaient à un combat amical afin de tester leur capacités respectives, tandis que Kurenai assise à l'écart analysait avec minutie le moindre de leurs mouvements. Ou tout du moins, essayait, car il était facile de voir qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le duel. En effet, au fil du temps et des entraînements, Kiba et Shino étaient devenus de puissants shinobis, sans compter Akamaru qui de jour en jour, semblait vouloir atteindre le gabarit d'un bœuf adulte... doté d'une certaine intelligence et d'une panoplie de crocs impressionnants, ce qui n'était pas toujours très rassurant.

Personne n'ayant remarqué son arrivée, Hinata s'approcha d'un pas hésitant, puis vint se tenir au coté de Kurenai.

Kurenai-sensei ?

Tiens, bonjour Hinata… murmura la jûnin d'une voix absente. Je croyais que tu ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui.

…j'aurais besoin de votre avis sur un point.

Je t'écoute, dit l'autre sans quitter des yeux le combat qu'elle devait surveiller.

Cela concerne ma succession à la tête de ma famille.

Kurenai tourna enfin la tête vers elle, interloquée, semblant avoir momentanément oublié Kiba et Shino.

Ah, ton père s'est finalement décidé !

Oui… et je vais passer l'épreuve qui servira à juger si je suis digne de prendre sa place ou pas.

Et en quoi consiste-t-elle ?

Et bien, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une mission décidée par le conseil du clan… mais je ne saurai que ce soir ce qu'il aura choisi.

Et tu voudrais que je t'aide a te préparer ?

Oui… si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr.

Il n'y a aucun problème, je suis ton sensei après tout, affirma Kurenai dans un sourire. Néanmoins, même si je t'aide avant cette épreuve, tout dépendra de toi, et non de moi.

Je… j'en suis consciente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba et Shino mirent fin au combat et allèrent se reposer tout en faisant le point sur leur façon de combattre.

Ah ! Hinata ! lança joyeusement le maître-chien en reconnaissant sa coéquipière. Je croyais que tu ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui, comment vas-tu?

Euh… je vais bien.

Tant mieux, mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Et bien, je suis venue demander conseil à Kurenai-sensei.

D'accord…

Il enchaîna en attrapant une bouteille d'eau déposée là un peu plus tôt, qu'il partagea avec son énorme chien.

Alors ? Quel est le problème ? Questionna Shino, imperturbable derrière ses lunettes noires.

Hinata va bientôt passer l'épreuve qui jugera si elle est apte ou non à diriger le clan Hyuga, l'informa Kurenai.

En effet, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui vous met à l'aise, plaça Kiba entre deux gorgées.

Oui, et c'est pour ça que vous allez aider Hinata en la préparant physiquement et psychologiquement.

Hé ! Pourquoi la préparer ! On pourrait très bien l'aider pendant cette épreuve, non ? fit le maître-chien en secouant avec indignation sa bouteille, approuvé par Akamaru d'un vif (et bruyant) aboiement.

Désolée Kiba-kun, mais c'est une mission que je devrais réaliser sans aide extérieur.

Je vois, c'est pour ça que tu sembles aussi stressée. S'il s'agissait d'une mission banale, le problème ne se poserait même pas, commenta Shino d'un air toujours aussi impassible.

Bah, moi je te fais confiance, je suis sûr que tu accomplira ta mission sans aucun problème, affirma Kiba en croisant les bras derrière sa tête d'un air détendu, et que tu ne décevras pas ton clan.

C'est facile à dire, pas à faire. Le chef du clan Hyuga a une grande importance politique dans le village, ses responsabilités ne se limitent pas qu'à son clan.

Toi, t'as le chic pour remonter le moral ! lança Kiba exaspéré à Shino. Tu n'as pas confiance en Hinata !

Je constate, c'est tout. J'ai confiance en Hinata, vu les progrès qu'elle a fait dernièrement, elle devrait effectuer sa mission sans trop de problèmes. A mon avis, le clan Hyuga ne devrait pas être déçu.

Je préfère ça, marmonna Kiba. Mais au fait Hinata ? enchaîna-t-il en abandonnant aussitôt son air furieux. Cette mission, elle est pour quand ? Et en quoi ça consiste ?

Euh… je n'en connaîtrais les détails que ce soir à minuit, et je pense que je devrais tout de suite l'exécuter.

Ok ! Ca nous laisse toute la journée pour te préparer, claironna Kiba avec un entrain qui laissait supposer qu'il allait tout faire pour aider sa coéquipière. Tu vas voir, grâce à nous, tu vas accomplir des merveilles !

Je te sens bien présomptueux, Kiba, glissa Kurenai, silencieuse jusqu'ici mais qui avait observé ses élèves avec un léger sourire fier.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, sensei ! répondit Kiba en se relevant d'un bond, prêt à reprendre l'entraînement. Bientôt, Hinata sera nommée chef du clan Hyuga.

Savoir que ses amis allaient tout faire pour l'aider emplissait Hinata de joie, et elle se jura de vaincre le soir suivant, quelle que serait sa mission, afin de ne pas les décevoir et de se montrer digne de diriger son clan.

Après que chacun aie recouvré ses forces, l'entraînement reprit, permettant à Hinata de revoir tout son savoir et ses techniques dans les moindres détails, ce qui ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour la performance comme contre l'angoisse.

Chaque heure qu'elle passa avec son équipe la rendit un peu plus sûre d'elle et plus confiante quand au devenir de cette mission. En effet, le sérieux à toute épreuve de Shino combiné à l'entrain contagieux de Kiba pouvaient remonter le moral de n'importe qui, et préparer psychologiquement et comme il se doit Hinata à ce que les Hyugas allaient lui imposer.

L'entraînement dura tout le reste de la journée, puis chacun se donna rendez vous dans un des quartiers du village où les ninjas pouvaient se détendre après une journée difficile. Suite à cette « remise en confiance », l'équipe 8 mettait à présent tout en œuvre pour que Hinata, « la future maîtresse du clan Hyuga » comme se plaisait à l'appeler Kiba, se sente mieux et se détende avant l'heure H.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent ce que le maître-chien identifia comme une momie, mais qu'Hinata reconnut immédiatement comme étant Naruto, qui encore une fois se faisait rapatrier plus ou moins de force à l'Hôpital après l'une de ses innombrables fugues. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant alors que Kiba, lui, riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire : « Décidément il ne changera jamais ! » commenta-t-il, mais Hinata s'en moquait : après tout, Naruto aussi, elle ne devait pas le décevoir… et surtout lui.

Puis vint l'heure où Hinata allait devoir faire ses preuves, alors que la lune brillait de toute sa splendeur dans le ciel assombri. D'un pas assuré qu'elle devait à son équipe, elle se dirigea vers la salle où la mission allait lui être annoncée, le bureau de son père.

Elle frappa à la porte, attendant l'ordre d'entrer comme à l'accoutumée. Mais personne ne répondit, ce qui après une autre tentative infructueuse, la poussa à entrer de son propre chef. Sur le petit bureau, éclairé par un rayon de lune filtrant par une fenêtre, était posé un simple rouleau. Comprenant que ses ordres de mission devaient y être consignés, elle alluma une petite bougie sur la table, et se saisit du parchemin scellé du symbole du clan Hyûga. Brisant le cachet, elle déplia lentement le rouleau et commença à le lire.

Oui, c'était bien sa mission qui y était décrite. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, Hinata perdit l'attitude fière et sûre d'elle-même que ses coéquipiers lui avaient insufflé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, la sueur envahit son visage, accentuant la surprise qui figeait peu à peu ses traits. Ses mains recommencèrent à trembler tandis qu'elle relisait sans cesse ces quelques mots, espérant de toute son âme qu'elle avait mal compris, qu'un détail lui avait échappé.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Lentement, le rouleau lui glissa des mains et tomba dans un bruit mat sur le parquet. Mais ses yeux blancs fixant droit devant eux cillèrent à peine tandis qu'elle réalisait toute l'horreur de cette mission. Toute l'ampleur de ses conséquences. Tout ce que signifierait sa réussite, et tout ce que signifierait son échec.

Tremblante, elle resta là, incapable de bouger ni de prononcer un mot, indifférente aux larmes de terreur mêlées de désespoir qui coulaient sur ses joues.

_Et voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre, encore merci a Elenthya qui m'aide beaucoup pour la ré écriture, pour l'heure j'attend vos spéculations, encouragements, insultes, bref tout ce que vous voudrez, merci à tous ceux qui ont lut, et je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre. Salut et bisous (de ma part et de celle de Elenthya bien sur)_


	3. Choix, Espoir, Trahison

_Salut à tous, ici Elenthya ! _

_Eh non, je ne suis pas en train de squatter le compte d'un autre auteur, mais j'ai le privilège et la joie de coécrire cette fic avec ce cher mutant ! Pour une fois, c'est moi qui fait le message d'entrée, alors accrochez-vous, je vais essayer pour une fois de faire court !_

_D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser, en mon nom et en celui du Mutant, de poster avec autant de retard. Après tout, c'est les vacances, la canicule brille, on ne devrait donc pas perdre de temps ! Malheureusement, ce dernier mois a été plutôt mouvementé, entre le Mutant qui bossait en centre aéré (il en a du courage, applaudissons-le) et moi qui ait de gros ennuis de santé… Désolés donc à ceux qui nous attendaient, nous et notre suite ! On va tenter de se rattraper pendant le reste des vacances !_

_Merci aux revieweurs de la première heure, et à ceux qui sont ensuite arrivés, ça fait très plaisir !_

_Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, de la part des 2 auteurs ! Je tiens à préciser que les idées sont à 99,9 pour cent du Mutant, Elenthya se contentant de remanier le récit pour le rendre encore plus attrayant… A vous les lecteurs !_

**Chapitre 2 : Choix, Espoir, Trahison**

Tétanisée, Hinata ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle lisait. Chaque mot paraissait dénué de tout vraisemblance, les phrases se succéder sans avoir le moindre sens. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, elle n'avait pas imaginé une telle possibilité.

_Ordre de mission adressé a Hyuga Hinata :_

_Situation :_

_Il y a 17 ans, le démon-renard Kyûbi attaquait notre village, semant mort et destruction. La situation ne fut sauvée que d'extrême justesse par Hokage Yondaime, qui se sacrifia pour éliminer le Démon. C'est en tout cas la version officielle et connue de tous, adoptée par Sandaime et Yondaime lui-même pour ne pas effrayer les générations à venir._

_Malheureusement, la réalité est tout autre. Etant donné la force considérable de Kyûbi, Yondaime n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de l'enfermer en un nouveau-né afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le démon est par conséquent toujours vivant, et donc potentiellement dangereux. De plus, ce sceau qui le retient s'affaiblit d'année en année si on en croit le comportement de son actuel possesseur, connu à Konoha sous le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto. A long terme, la menace que représente Kyûbi risque d'entrer en action. Il reste toutefois un moyen de l'éliminer définitivement, en tuant son hôte, si possible par surprise afin que le démon ne puisse réagir. _

_Objectifs :_

_Trouver Uzumaki Naruto, l'éliminer, et par la même occasion, détruire le démon._

_Consignes :_

_Etre le plus rapide et le plus discret possible pour éviter toute réaction belliqueuse du démon ou de son porteur - ne parler à quiconque de votre objectif - agir dans les plus bref délais._

_Conséquences :_

_Nomination au poste du chef de clan Hyuga - destruction d'une menace potentielle pour le village._

_PS : détruisez cet ordre après lecture._

Hinata relisait l'ordre de mission pour la troisième fois, mais ne saisissait toujours pas l'étendue de ce qui y était écrit. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne _pouvait_ pas y croire. Et pourtant…

Quelque chose s'écrasa dans un petit bruit sourd sur le papier jauni du parchemin. Une larme de désespoir, teintant d'angoisse le récit. Elle sortit de sa transe, cherchant enfin à réfléchir, son esprit en proie à la confusion la plus totale. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

D'un côté, il y avait cet amour d'enfance, qui l'habitait toujours et l'avait aidé tant de fois. De l'autre, ses responsabilités, ses promesses à tenir, des amis à ne pas décevoir.

Hinata referma le parchemin puis se prit la tête dans les mains, retenant à grand-peine ses larmes. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cet ordre de mission par cœur, jusqu'à sa moindre virgule, jusqu'à la moindre observation emplie de froideur. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, formant pour elle l'image du but qu'elle allait devoir viser, du **_crime_** qu'elle devait perpétrer. Ce simple mot lui soulevait l'estomac. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal…

Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas normal, songea-t-elle pour tenter de se rassurer. Qui pouvait être assez atteint pour rester de marbre face à un tel ordre ? Qui pouvait accepter de tuer quelqu'un sans ciller ? Surtout lorsque la cible était un être aimé… autant viser notre propre cœur.

Après un long moment, Hinata releva enfin la tête, le premier choc passé mais la certitude toujours bien présente. Celle, effrayante, terrorisante, de faire un choix. Elle devait réfléchir, et vite. Si à l'aube, Nar… non, Kyûbi était toujours vivant, elle serait reniée par sa famille, et bannie, sans remords… et un autre se chargerait de cette mission. Alors tant qu'à faire, elle pouvait serrer les dents, oublier les conséquences et bâillonner son cœur.

Choisir de le tuer…

Hinata se crispa, et se rendit seulement compte qu'elle était en train de déchirer, par la seule force de sa poigne, le parchemin responsable de son tourment. Sans un mot, ses larmes enfin taries, elle tendit la main vers la bougie et regarda le papier noircir, se racornir sous l'effet brûlant de la flamme. Quand enfin, la dernière parcelle de parchemin tomba en cendres à ses pieds, elle se détourna et quitta la pièce.

Tuer ou disparaître… Les deux propositions étaient inconcevables. Mais sa décision était prise.

Tel un somnambule, elle fila dans l'obscurité, le regard fixe, mais une direction bien précise en tête. Fruit du hasard ou effet psychologique, la nuit lui parut refléter sans peine son état d'esprit : brumeuse, silencieuse, glaciale. Au coin d'une rue, elle vit enfin, se distinguant dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, le haut bâtiment blanc de l'hôpital. Sans ralentir, elle s'élança vers l'un des murs, grimpa jusqu'à une des fenêtres, entrouverte. Silencieuse, avec la souplesse d'un chat, elle se glissa à l'intérieur. Facile, trop facile. Comme si tout acceptait sa décision…

Mais elle se figea en voyant que la chambre était vide. Et malgré ce qu'elle pensait être sa détermination, elle se prit à sourire. Il avait senti le danger, il l'avait sans doute entendue venir… et il avait fui. Dès lors, il serait impossible de le rattraper, se dit-elle.

Elle soupira, toute tension semblant tomber de ses épaules. Au moins aurait-elle essayé… qui sait, le conseil sera peut-être plus indulgent devant un échec de ce genre que face à un abandon. Elle pouvait toujours espérer. Mais ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, c'était qu'elle ne se sentait pas traîtresse à son clan. Elle sera bannie, oui, marquée du sceau de la Bunke, sans doute… mais au moins, elle pourrait se regarder dans une glace sans baisser les yeux… et lui, il vivrait. Etrange, mais rassurant compromis.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au lit vide aux couvertures sans dessus dessous, puis fit volte-face pour repartir, feignant d'un coup d'œil circulaire une recherche, aussi légère soit-elle. Et c'est là que tout bascula.

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Deux yeux bleus brillants dans la pénombre. Deux yeux qui la fixaient.

- Na… Naruto-kun !

- Bah quoi ? Tu n'es quand même pas surprise de me voir dans ma chambre ?

Pétrifiée, elle le scruta d'un air hébété, incapable de prononcer un mot cohérent. Face à elle, un jeune homme couvert de bandages, surpris, désarmé. Il n'avait rien pour se défendre, c'était l'instant, n'est-ce pas ? L'instant de le saisir, d'immobiliser son corps affaibli, de lui trancher la gorge, ou de lui transpercer la poitrine ! C'était l'heure de vérité, l'heure où sa mission prenait tout son sens, l'heure de la mort de sa cible !

Mais Hinata resta de marbre, la main sur sa pochette à kunais. Parce que la cible, loin d'être Kyûbi, loin d'être un parfait inconnu, était surtout Naruto. Parce qu'il était le seul, dans cette situation, à posséder quelque chose qui aurait stoppé Hinata et seulement Hinata.

Ses yeux. Ces pupilles d'azur profond, dans lesquelles elle se perdit irrémédiablement. Cet océan insondable d'innocence dans lequel elle crut se noyer.

Elle voulut murmurer quelque chose, sans succès. Face à la jeune fille, tremblante et muette, Naruto ne savait plus que faire, et ne vit pas sa main se glisser dans sa sacoche d'armes. Ignorant tout des pensées instables de sa vis-à-vis, il s'approcha.

- Hé Hinata… ! Réponds-moi !

- Je… Je… **Désolée Naruto-kun !**

Répondant à ce cri aigu, l'acier siffla dans la pénombre, scintilla brièvement dans un rayon de lune et perça la chair sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Une myriade de sang gicla, maculant d'un flot carmin le visage et le torse de Naruto. Il écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé.

- Hina… Hinata !

Elle releva péniblement la tête, l'œil hagard, la respiration sifflante. Un filet de sang coula de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle serrait convulsivement le kunai. Celui avec lequel elle venait de percer _ses propres entrailles_.

- Naruto… Je t'ai...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le flot écarlate qui suintait de ses lèvres. Elle vacilla puis s'écroula, mais des mains la rattrapèrent juste à temps et la déposèrent aussi doucement que possible sur le sol.

- Merde… Hinata !

Surmontant sa panique, il renonça à la toucher, craignant d'aggraver la situation, et sortit en trombe dans le couloir à la recherche d'une infirmière.

Ce ne fut que tôt dans la matinée que Naruto eut enfin des nouvelles, après avoir passé une nuit résolument assis devant la porte du bloc opératoire où Hinata avait été transportée en urgence.

Ce fut donc après sept heures d'attente et d'espoir, à regarder les infirmières entrer avec toujours plus de compresses et d'instruments mais personne sortir, qu'enfin les choses bougèrent. Dans un gros soupir éreinté, la medic-nin en charge d'Hinata poussa la porte, essuyant ses mains couvertes de sang et de sueur. Vif comme l'éclair, Naruto se précipita sur elle et lui avait déjà assené une bonne dizaine de questions quand il réalisa que c'était Tsunade en personne.

- …Alors ! Elle va bien ! Elle va s'en sortir ! C'est grave ! Elle a dit quelque chose ? Répondez ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider !

Tsunade soupira une seconde fois tout en arrangeant un peu ses cheveux emmêlés par l'agitation de l'intervention.

- Tout d'abord, calme-toi et laisse-moi parler, je te prie, fit-elle d'une voix dure en conséquence, qui stoppa momentanément Naruto. Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'elle est hors de danger. (Naruto parut s'écrouler de soulagement.). Mais son état n'en est pas moins grave. Elle n'a fait qu'effleurer ses organes vitaux, mais les dégâts sont importants et la blessure préoccupante. Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps et un traitement rigoureux, très lourd pour récupérer. A vue de nez, je dirais 3 à 5 mois de convalescence, et pas de missions avant une bonne année. Quant à ce que tu peux faire ? Eh bien, le mieux serait de la laisser tranquille pour l'instant.

Naruto parut vouloir protester, puis se raviser. Les yeux au sol, il se plongea dans un mutisme qui, Tsunade le savait, ne prévalait rien de bon. Prenant le temps de bien se nettoyer les mains, elle l'observa du coin de l'œil tout en échangeant sa veste maculée de sang contre une blouse propre. Elle hésita, puis renonça à lui proposer de changer lui aussi sa chemise tachée d'écarlate. Visiblement, Naruto ne s'en souciait guère.

- Mais au fait, est-ce que tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ? lança-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Après tout, elle était dans ta chambre.

- Et bien, oui et non… murmura Naruto en évitant son regard. Tout ce que je peux vous affirmer, c'est qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. Elle tremblait, et ne pouvait rien dire, comme si elle paniquait… J'ai voulu m'approcher pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Et je crois qu'elle a pris peur. Mais pourquoi elle s'est poignardée… ça, je n'en sais rien.

- Tu en es bien sûr ? C'est tout ce que tu as pu remarquer, pas d'autre détail, même insignifiant ?

- Euh… Oui.

Il mentait. Il en savait beaucoup plus, mais pour l'instant, il préférait garder ça pour lui.

Il fixa la porte du bloc opératoire, pensif, avant d'être ramené à lui par un raclement de gorge réprobateur de Tsunade qui voulait dire « au fait, tu devrais pas être en train de te reposer, toi ? ». Pour une fois sans contester, il fit volte-face et emprunta le long couloir d'un pas lent. Les yeux baissés, il ressassa encore et encore les évènements de la nuit. Arrivé à un croisement sans trop comprendre comment, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte du bloc résolument close, puis disparut au détour du couloir.

Las après cette nuit quasi sans sommeil, il entra presque avec soulagement dans sa chambre, mais se figea à la vue de la flaque de sang séché, qui s'étalait sur le sol blanc. Ce sang, c'était son sang, le sang d'Hinata. Il serra les poings. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi l'avait-elle fait coulé ? Pourquoi face à lui ? Qu'avait-il fait, était-ce de sa faute ? Elle avait semblé si effrayée à sa vue, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas fait ça s'il ne l'avait pas approché !

Pourquoi ? Tant de questions, sans réponse…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « je t'ai » ? Bordel ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ces trucs-là ! Le village est en « paix » depuis même pas une semaine, et voilà qu'un autre problème se pointe… !

- Pourquoi toi… fit une voix, si faible qu'elle semblait venir de l'autre bout du monde.

- Heu ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant précipitamment, tous ses sens en alerte. Et ça, c'est quoi encore ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre contre toute attente déserte.

- Montrez-vous !

Un silence pesant s'installa, et seul le bruit du vent s'engouffrant par la fenêtre parut répondre à la question de Naruto.

- Voilà que j'entends des voix maintenant… ou alors, c'est toi ! Saleté de démon renard !

- …

Ce nouveau silence ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus Naruto, déjà bien excité par les derniers évènements. Empourpré de colère, il cria à la cantonade, autant pour se faire entendre que pour relâcher la pression qu'il avait accumulée.

- C'est ça ! Tu peux faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, Kyûbi, je suis persuadé que c'est… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Aussi soudain qu'un coup de tonnerre, le hurlement de Naruto résonna dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Incapable de s'arrêter de crier, il se prit la tête à deux mains et tomba à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Après un second hurlement de douleur, encore plus puissant que le précédent, sa voix se brisa, laissant enfin deviner sa respiration saccadée, sifflante. A bout de souffle, pris de convulsions, il ne put que murmurer d'une voix rauque quelques mots, avant de grimacer à nouveau.

- Ma tête… AAAAH !

Soudain, un silence plus pesant que jamais se fit, suivi d'un bruit sourd, celui d'un corps s'écroulant sur le sol. Alertée par les hurlements, une infirmière surgit quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre, pour le retrouver recroquevillé par terre, inconscient, sa chemise toujours maculée de sang et ses mains encore crispées sur ses cheveux blonds.

Au même moment dans la demeure Hyuga, dans la salle de réunion du clan…

- Trahison !

- C'est un scandale, je vous le dis, un scandale ! Cela mérite la mort, sans conteste !

- C'est incroyable, jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible !

**- SILENCE !**

Alors que jusque là, tous s'étaient s'exclamé, se coupant la parole à qui mieux mieux, toutes les voix se turent d'un commun accord. Dans un superbe ensemble, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers une enfant aux longs cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, dont les yeux laiteux paraissaient lancer des éclairs.

- Taisez-vous ! Ce n'est pas en s'agitant et en hurlant au scandale dans tous les sens que cela va faire avancer quoi que ce soit !

Hanabi, qui avait maintenant 11 ans, dominait les membres de la Soke et de la Bunke par son seul charisme. Malgré son jeune âge, une aura d'autorité semblait émaner d'elle, tandis qu'elle foudroyait tour à tour du regard chacun des adultes devant elle.

- Regardez-vous ! Où est passée votre dignité ? On dirait de vulgaires volailles affolées à la pensée d'un renard !

Cette allusion peu honorifique fit grimacer pas mal des hauts membres de l'assemblée.

- Mais enfin, Hanabi-sama, n'êtes-vous donc pas choquée par ce qui vient de se produire ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis, mais moi, **moi !** je garde mon sang froid !

Il y eu un gros silence. Hanabi avait totalement raison, on ne pouvait que l'admettre. Chacun dans la salle, s'il n'était pas un ninja doué et hautement gradé, était alors un adulte présumé sage et vieux d'au moins sept fois l'âge de Hanabi. Causer une telle pagaille, alors que la plus jeune de la famille présentait un sang-froid à toute épreuve, était particulièrement gênant.

C'est alors qu'un Hyuga, âgé d'environ une trentaine d'année, pénétra dans la salle remarquablement silencieuse.

- Hanabi, nous avons retrouvé un homme qui dit avoir vu quelque chose, mais il semblerait qu'il ait complètement perdu la raison. A ta place, je…

- Interrogeons-le, trancha aussitôt l'adolescente. Qu'il soit fou ou non, il reste notre seul témoin pour l'instant.

- Tu fait preuve de sagesse et de discernement, néanmoins, le coupable a déjà tout avoué, et donc…

- Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est impossible ! Senseï, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je dit que vous avez tort, alors laisse-moi interroger cet homme. Après tout, qu'avons-nous à perdre ?

L'homme hésita, puis s'avoua vaincu. Il fit un signe vers la porte entrouverte.

- … Faites-le entrer.

Deux hommes du clan apparurent, tenant entre eux un troisième qui semblait incapable d'avancer seul, visiblement tétanisé par la terreur. Le signe de la Bunke marquait son front luisant de sueur, gouttes qui venaient se confondre avec les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Ses deux « accompagnateurs » le lâchèrent devant Hanabi, et il s'écroula aux pieds de la cadette Hyuga, bredouillant des mots au prime abord sans aucun sens.

- J'ai tout vu… J'ai tout vu… J'ai tout vu… put-on enfin distinguer dans son babillage empli de panique.

Hanabi baissa alors ses pupilles blanches, si pénétrantes, sur lui.

- Bien… dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que tu as vu. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé dans la salle d'entraînement. Dis-moi si c'est bien Neji Hyuga, qui a tué mon père.

_Et voilà, chapitre 2 on line ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des remarques, des pronostics pour la suite, des menaces peut-être ? Ca se règle dans l'espace reviews !_

_A quand la suite ? Le plus tôt possible, c'est promis ! Personnellement, je connais quasi rien de ce qui va arriver, donc croyez-moi, je vais faire pression sur l'inventeur de service, j'ai nommé le Mutant ! A bientôt, les gens !_

_Elenthya, et avec les salutations du Mutant_


	4. Confusion, Operation, Succession

_Bonjour (où bonsoir), aux lecteurs de tu tueras les tiens. _

_C'est moi (le mutant), qui vais faire l'introduction de ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Commençons tout de suite pas les RaRs._

_mi-chan : Salut ! Et bien désolé de jouer avec tes nerfs, mais bon, cette fic est quand même un peu faite pour ça (et encore ce n'est que le début). Et oui la mission d'Hinata est cruelle( c'est normal c'est moi qui l'ai choisit) et je n'aimerais pas être a sa place. Quand au syndrome Shikamaru, il n'y a pas eu que ça, je suis allé faire mon stage pratique pendant le mois de juillet (et oui j'étais animateur dans un centre de loisir, mais ça c'est ma vit et on s'en fou) et il y a eu d'autres problèmes du coté de ma cher co-auteuse. En tout cas nous comptons bien nous rattraper sur le mois d'Aout en essayant de poster tous les mardis._

_Donc voilà je termine, je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Je te remercie pour ta review (elle m'a fait plaisir a moi et Elenthya) et je te souhaite bonne lecture !_

_Princesse d'Argent : Et oui on enchaîne les catastrophes, et ce n'est que le début. Neji ? Oh ben je sais pas si c'est lui qui a fait ça, Hinata ? Oui c'est vrai, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Héhé la famille Hyuga est mal partie. Ravie que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture et bisous._

_Arminas : Salut ! Et bien merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Confusion, Opération, Succession**

- Je l'ai vu… Je l'ai vu… Je l'ai vu ! balbutiait l'homme aux pieds d'Hanabi, de plus en plus troublé.

- Mais enfin, qu'as-tu vu ? s'exclama l'adolescente en s'efforçant de garder son calme, mais en réalité les nerfs à vifs.

- Dans la salle d'entraînement… Je l'ai vu… Il l'a attaqué et… et…

L'homme de la Bunke s'arrêta soudain, ses yeux vides et exorbités levés vers elle, mais ne la voyant déjà plus. Une peur panique qui ne cessait de grandir en lui semblait le couper du monde extérieur. L'espace d'un instant, Hanabi n'obtenant plus aucune réponse, songea à le frapper mais se retint.

- Quoi ? Qui a attaqué ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? **Réponds !**

- Non ! Non ! Laissez-moi ! Je ne le ferais plus ! Je vous le promets ! Par pitié… Dit-il fondant en larmes.

Stupéfaite et désarmée, elle fixa l'homme qui pleurait comme un enfant à ses pieds. Outre les sanglots du « témoin », pas un seul murmure ne résonna dans la salle du conseil Hyûga pendant de longues secondes.

- Je t'avais prévenue, osa enfin dire le sensei à son élève. Il a complètement perdu la raison, nous n'en tirerons rien de plus. Et il a bien…

- Des détails ! l'interrompit Hanabi en reprenant contenance tandis qu'on emmenait l'autre homme. Il n'a rien affirmé sur l'identité du coupable, tout le monde l'a entendu ! Et s'il ne peut témoigner sur le fait que Neji a tué mon père, et qu'aucune preuve n'accable mon cousin, alors il…

- Pardonne-moi, mais nous _avons_ une preuve.

- Ah ! Et laquelle ?

- Eh bien, ton père, tout simplement, répondit l'homme en hésitant imperceptiblement.

- En quoi le corps de mon père constitue-t-il une preuve ?

- Les hématomes qu'il présente sont typique de nos techniques de taijutsu, le meurtrier ne peut donc être qu'un Hyûga, et de haut niveau. De plus, du sang a été retrouvé sur les cheveux de Neji quand il a été interpellé. Devine à qui appartient ce sang.

- Mon… père ?

- Exactement. Apparemment Neji aurait essayé de brouiller les pistes en se changeant, mais il n'a pas dû remarquer qu'il restait un peu de sang dans ses cheveux.

- Et c'est ça qui l'a trahi… murmura la cadette Hyûga, le regard fixe.

Consternée, Hanabi ne savait plus que dire ni que faire. C'était tout simplement impossible… ou plutôt, improbable. Comment son cousin, lui qu'elle admirait tant, aurait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Ca ne collait pas avec l'état d'esprit de Neji, bien trop sensé et trop méticuleux pour commettre un tel crime et être démasqué dans la journée. Et sa relation oncle-neveu avec Hiashi, houleuse dans le passé, ne prétextait pas aujourd'hui un tel coup d'éclat…

Non décidément, Hanabi n'y croyait pas. Mais les preuves étaient contre Neji…

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, plongée dans ses pensées, des conversations avaient repris autour d'elle, pourtant plus calmes que précédemment. L'idée des conséquences d'une telle affaire sur le clan Hyûga étaient dans toutes les bouches, et finit par effleurer Hanabi également : tout cela n'allait sûrement pas réduire les tensions régnant entre la Soke et la Bunke, les deux branches de la famille. Et sans compter que maintenant, celle qui allait devoir résoudre ce problème, c'était Hinata…

Hanabi soupira faiblement, mal à l'aise. Quand on voyait la réaction du Conseil Hyûga, songea-t-elle, la nomination forcée de sa soeur ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Mais elle était encore loin, très loin de la réalité.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention. Evidemment qu'à faire le crétin avec autant d'application quand on est encore en convalescence, on retombe malade !

- L'apprentie infirmière n'osa pas insister face à cette tirade quelque peu bruyante mais somme toute véridique. Comme elle-même prise en faute, elle s'inclina aussitôt en balbutiant.

- P-pardonnez-moi, Hokage-sama, m-mais nous avions cru bon de…

- Où est-il ? coupa sans gêne la femme blonde assise devant elle.

- Je… En o-observation, salle 101…

La stagiaire n'avait même pas fini de bégayer ces quelques mots que déjà, Tsunade s'était levée en grommelant pour se diriger vers l'étage correspondant, abandonnant le café qu'on venait de lui amener. Dix minutes seulement étaient passées depuis l'opération d'Hinata, et le devoir (et sans doute aussi sa conscience de médic-nin) la rappelait déjà à l'ordre… Une chose était sûre, Naruto allait l'entendre, convalescent ou pas !

Suivie de près (mais avec difficultés étant donné le bon pas de l'Hokage) par l'apprentie qui lui donnait quelques précisions sur le cas du jeune homme, Tsunade arriva enfin à ladite salle. Son exaspération retomba un peu quand elle vit Naruto alité, ses membres toujours enveloppés de pansements et de nouveaux sceaux de soin parcourant son corps. La pensée que cette subite rechute soit une mauvaise blague l'avait effleurée, mais manifestement, Naruto inconscient ne simulait rien.

- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle en examinant rapidement le jeune homme semblant profondément endormi.

- Pas depuis un quart d'heure, répondit l'infirmière en chef. On l'a retrouvé inconscient dans sa chambre, et beaucoup disent l'avoir entendu crier juste avant. De douleur, semblait-il. Son attitude, les mains sur son crâne, laissait croire qu'il avait atrocement mal à la tête… On distingue encore les marques de ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils en écartant doucement les cheveux blonds de Naruto. En effet, si certaines traces étaient à peine visibles, d'autres, presque des griffures, étaient parfaitement clairs : le jeune ninja s'était tellement crispé, sans doute sous la douleur, qu'il s'était fait saigné par endroits.

- Le pouls et la tension sont stables quoi qu'un peu faibles, poursuivit l'infirmière. Il va sans doute se réveiller dans quelques heures.

- Où est l'électro-encéphalogramme ?

Tsunade jeta un regard autour d'elle, puis réitéra sa question, plus fermement.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir s'il va se réveiller ? Les examens ne sont pas complets sans cet appareil !

- A vrai dire, nous avions jugé inutile de…

- Tout porte à croire qu'il est tombé inconscient suite à une douleur à la tête, et vous ne cherchez même pas à savoir s'il a des lésions cérébrales ?

- Ecoutez, il n'est pas… (Suite au regard noir de Tsunade, l'infirmière en chef ravala son attitude suffisante et toute autre remarque.)… je… euh, le précédent est tombé en panne… mais on nous en amène un autre ! rajouta-t-elle in extremis.

- En panne… ? murmura Tsunade, incrédule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le nouvel appareil prenait place au côté de Naruto tandis que Tsunade s'occupait de placer les électrodes aux endroits adéquats de son crâne. Après quelques manipulations, l'écran s'illumina, émettant une série de cliquetis. Dès qu'il commença à lancer des « bip » suivant un rythme régulier, Tsunade fronça les sourcils, tandis que l'infirmière en chef, nerveuse, refermait d'un coup sec le dossier de Naruto qu'elle feignait de lire.

- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est le deuxième à nous faire un coup pareil ! Les responsables de l'entretien vont m'entendre !

- On trouvait les mêmes mesures sur le précédent ? murmura Tsunade sans quitter des yeux les lignes brisées vertes s'agitant à l'écran au rythme des « bip ».

L'infirmière acquiesça, tandis que la stagiaire, restée jusque là en retrait, s'approcha timidement et lança un regard à l'encéphalogramme. Le silence retomba entre elles, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière, craignant peut-être que le mutisme de Tsunade n'annonce rien de bon, voulut s'éclipser, prétextant aller chercher un autre appareil.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… marmonna l'Hokage d'un air absent tandis que la porte se refermait.

Manifestement soucieuse, elle retourna auprès de Naruto, vérifia l'emplacement des électrodes, sans toutefois une grande conviction. Comme s'il elle savait d'avance que le problème ne venait pas de là. La jeune stagiaire la fixa discrètement du coin de l'œil, avant d'oser poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Hokage-sama… ? Pourquoi semblez-vous si inquiète ? Ces ondes cérébrales… (elle eut un regard vers l'électroencéphalogramme.) Elles n'ont rien de spécial… n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, on voit ce genre d'ondes tous les jours dans cet hôpital, répondit Tsunade en vérifiant les pupilles de Naruto. Et chez tout le monde.

- A-alors pourquoi… ? demanda-t-elle, franchement intimidée par la présence de l'Hokage et sa propre question, peut-être impertinente.

- Tu connais les quatre types d'ondes cérébrales ?

Osant faire non de la tête, la stagiaire devint rouge pivoine sous le regard de celle qu'on disait être la médic-nin la plus douée que Konoha ait connu. Tsunade fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

- Pour faire simple, le cerveau humain a quatre rythmes d'activités, caractérisés par 4 ondes différentes. Des plus rapides aux plus lentes, on les nomme les ondes bêta, alpha, thêta et delta. Plus l'activité du cerveau est intense, comme par exemple quand on est énervé, préoccupé ou encore en pleine réflexion, plus le rythme de ces ondes est soutenu. Les ondes bêta correspondent à cet état d'esprit vif, en éveil, tandis que les delta, les plus lentes, s'associent à un état de sommeil profond durant lequel on rêve et où seules les fonctions vitales du corps humain sont assurées.

- Les ondes delta s'observent également en état d'inconscience ?

- Oui, puisque le sommeil profond est lui aussi une sorte d'inconscience légère, indispensable au ressourcement de l'organisme.

- Alors, dit la stagiaire en reportant son regard sur l'électroencéphalogramme qui ânonnait toujours le même rythme de « bip », ces ondes-là sont de type delta.

- Malheureusement non.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils. Dans ce murmure pourtant paisible, perçait une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Tu l'as constaté, Naruto présente tous les signes de l'inconscience. Pouls cardiaque ralenti, tension basse, aucune réaction à un quelconque stimulus extérieur. Ses pupilles ne réagissent plus à la lumière. Et les ondes que l'on voit ici sont des ondes bêta.

- Mais… mais vous avez dit que les ondes bêta traduisaient un état d'éveil ! répliqua sa vis-à-vis, déjà gênée par l'idée de reprocher une faute à la grande Tsunade.

- Parfaitement. Mais ici, la rapidité d'émission ne trompe pas : elles ne s'associent qu'à un état de réflexion intense, et sûrement pas à des ondes delta.

- Inconscient, mais présentant une forte activité cérébrale… murmura la stagiaire en scrutant longuement Naruto qui semblait dormir à poings fermés. Et… c'est bien ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Stupéfaite, elle leva les yeux vers Tsunade, qui étudiait une fois de plus les lignes brisées courant sur l'écran de l'appareil. La lueur verte, jouant avec la couleur ambre de ses iris, donnait à son regard quelque chose de surnaturel… et d'assez inquiétant. En avouant son ignorance, elle était malheureusement sincère.

- C'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille… Humainement parlant, c'est tout simplement impossible. L'autre appareil avait affiché le même résultat, les deux ne peuvent pas se tromper. Je ne sais donc pas ce que cela signifie… Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre : c'est beaucoup trop rapide…

- C-comment ça ?

- La fréquence de ces ondes est bien trop forte, même pour des ondes bêta : elle est près de moitié supérieure à la fréquence maximale. Si je suis la logique, son cerveau connaît une activité d'intensité sans précédent. (Son ton indifférent vacilla alors étrangement.) J'ai toujours su que Naruto était un gamin hyperactif, mais là…

La stagiaire déglutit péniblement. Ces mots, qui auraient pu alléger l'atmosphère dans d'autres circonstances, ne la firent pas sourire. Ce n'était d'ailleurs sûrement pas le but.

- Tsunade-sama… nous n'avons pas réussi à le réveiller, toute à l'heure… dans cet état, c'est une bonne chose… ?

Tsunade tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune homme, que son sommeil si profond laissait inerte et désarmé.

- Une telle activité, non naturelle… A long terme, cela pourrait avoir des effets irréversibles sur son mental. Voire même le tuer.

Ce dernier mot jeta un silence glacial dans la salle. Muette de stupeur, la stagiaire fixa Tsunade, aussi immobile et silencieuse qu'une statue. Comment pouvait-on être aussi calme, après avoir prédit la mort de quelqu'un ? Le regard neutre, l'Hokage semblait ailleurs…

Ce fut le moment que choisit l'infirmière en chef pour entrer, poussant un troisième encéphalogramme sur son chariot.

- Incroyable, j'ai dû retourner tout l'hôpital pour en trouver un de libre…

- Laissez ça là, et allez me chercher Shizune ! Trouvez-moi aussi trois autres medic-nins compétents !

L'apprentie faillit reculer à l'entente de cette voix forte et autoritaire. A ses côtés, la femme aux cheveux blonds, encore une seconde auparavant extraordinairement atone, semblait s'être métamorphosée. Ses yeux d'ambre à nouveau perçants, elle foudroya l'infirmière du regard.

- Mais… mais je… balbutia cette dernière, manquant lâcher son encéphalo.

- Laissez ça je vous dis, et dépêchez-vous ! Ce ninja a besoin de soins urgents ! Ramenez-moi Shizune, tout de suite !

- Oui Tsunade-sama… ! lança l'infirmière en se sauvant aussi vite qu'elle put.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda la stagiaire en voyant Tsunade commencer à afficher un chakra bleu électrique au bout de ses doigts.

Le visage figé par la concentration et l'anxiété, l'Hokage apposa alors ses mains sur le front de Naruto, toujours inconscient.

- J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois rien qui puisse l'aider. Mais maintenant, on ne peut plus perdre de temps, il faut le réveiller, et vite ! C'est sa vie qui en dépend !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shizune s'activait auprès de Tsunade, tandis que trois autres médic-nins ayant répondu à l'appel de l'Hokage, suivaient à la lettre leurs directives. Concentrant leur chakra dans les méridiens de Naruto, ils s'efforçaient de le sortir de cet état d'inconscience qui risquait de lui coûter bien plus que du temps perdu à dormir. En vain. Au cœur de cette agitation, le jeune homme inerte était le seul à paraître serein…

- Merde, merde… marmonna Tsunade qui déployait toute sa science, sans obtenir le moindre signe de vie chez son patient. Merde, arrête tes conneries, tu m'entends ! Réveille-toi !

- Tsunade-sama, intervint Shizune, gardez votre calme…

- Mais je **suis** calme ! répliqua l'autre, les nerfs plus qu'à vif.

- …

- Vous autres, ne relâchez pas la pression ! Shizune, fais venir tous les infirmiers disponibles !

- Mais Tsunade-sama, que voulez-vous qu'ils fassent de plus ? dit Shizune avec bon sens. Les meilleurs médic-nins sont là !

- Je sais, mais il y en aura bien un qui aura une idée pour le sortir de là !

- Il ne reste que…

- Tsunade-sama… !

La stagiaire qui jusque là, avait gardé le silence et fait de son mieux pour les assister, pointa un doigt tremblant vers l'encéphalogramme.

- Je… Je crois qu'il accélère encore…

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'instrument de mesure. Tsunade eut un infime sursaut : noyés dans le bruit que causait toute cette agitation, les « bip » incessants de l'encéphalogramme étaient presque passés inaperçus… tout comme leur accélération.

- C'est impossible… murmura Shizune, incrédule. La fréquence de ses ondes cérébrales atteint presque deux fois son taux maximal… Et ça monte toujours !

Aux « bip » dont le rythme accélérait un peu plus à chaque minute, s'ajouta un autre signal sonore, toujours plus strident et rapide.

- Rythme cardiaque en hausse, lança une infirmière, 110 battements par minute !... 120… 130… Pouls irrégulier, en accélération ! 150 battements par minute !

- Merde, Naruto ! s'exclama Tsunade en plaquant à nouveau ses mains sur son front, sentant que la situation lui échappait totalement.

- 160 !

- Tsunade-sama, ses méridiens ne répondent même plus à nos flux de chakra !

- Je sais !

Les signaux sonores sifflaient dans la salle, toujours plus aigus, presque assourdissants.

- 170 ! Ondes cérébrales, taux maximal doublement atteint !

- On va finir par le perdre !

**- Impossible !**

_Stop._ Le cri de Tsunade parut faire taire tous les instruments d'un seul coup. Après une seconde qui dura pour chacun près d'une éternité, les « bip » reprirent, plus bas, bien moins forts… Des regards stupéfaits, angoissés, se levèrent vers les écrans, n'y croyant plus. Tous annonçaient maintenant un état _normal_. Tension stable, pouls régulier, ondes bêta pour ainsi dire banales. Et le calme qui régnait fut alors troublé par le dernier son qu'on aurait pu attendre : _un bâillement_.

- Aaah, ma tête… qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Sous les regards figés d'effarement, Naruto cligna des yeux puis s'assit péniblement dans son lit. Tout le monde resta d'abord sans voix, telle une foule assistant à un miracle devenu inespéré. Puis tous eurent un mouvement de recul, tandis que Shizune et Tsunade restaient muettes comme des carpes.

- Incroyable… murmura quelqu'un dans la salle. Mais comment est ce possible ?

- Hein ? marmonna Naruto, balayant l'assemblée d'un regard encore peu alerte. Woaaa, y a du monde… Hé, Oba-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- L'air ahuri de Naruto et le sobriquet « Oba-chan » qu'il venait d'employer sortirent enfin Tsunade de son effarement. Elle allait lui lancer quelques reproches bien sentis mais Shizune prit la parole avant elle, jugeant une nouvelle dispute inutile dans l'état peut-être toujours instable du ninja.

- … Naruto, tu es en salle d'observation. Tu es tombé inconscient il y a près d'un quart d'heure, et ton état n'avait cessé d'empirer depuis… Tu nous as fait une belle peur.

- Quoi ? marmonna Naruto, incrédule.

Il dévisagea chacune des personnes présentes, immobiles, puis examina lentement la pièce. Effectivement, avec les instruments médicaux éparpillés un peu partout et les quelques machines qui ronronnaient et cliquetaient inlassablement, elle n'avait rien à voir avec la chambre qu'il occupait habituellement.

- Mais comment c'est arrivé ?

- Une infirmière a entendu des cris venant de ta chambre, reprit Tsunade en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme attendant vainement une explication. Et quand elle est arrivée sur place, tu semblais avoir eu un malaise…

- Et vous m'avez emmené ici ?

- Hum oui… dit-elle, un rictus au coin des lèvres trahissant sa nervosité. Toi-même, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ?

Naruto parut réfléchir, puis fit non de la tête. Il y eu un silence, tout le monde étant encore un peu sous le choc et se posant la même question : « Mais qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? ». Après un dernier regard vers les appareils de mesure, puis vers Tsunade, Shizune reprit la parole.

- Bien. Vu que tu as l'air d'aller mieux, je propose que tout le monde prenne du repos. Nous l'avons bien mérité.

- Tu as raison, et je ne suis pas contre cette idée, dit l'Hokage en étouffant un énorme bâillement, mais toujours sans quitter des yeux Naruto. Accordons-nous une pause avant de reprendre nos activités. Quand à toi, Naruto, tu…

Soudain, une infirmière entra en trombe dans la salle.

- Hokage-sama ! Une urgence !

On aurait dit qu'un énorme poids venait de tomber sur les épaules déjà affaissées de fatigue de Tsunade.

- Cela ne se terminera donc jamais…

xxxxxxxxxx

**- Comment ?** s'exclama aussitôt l'adolescente. C'est une plaisanterie… ?

- Absolument pas, Hanabi-sama, reprit l'un des Anciens. Votre père étant décédé, et votre sœur ayant échoué à son ultime épreuve, vous devenez chef du clan Hyuga, et ce de manière immédiate.

- Mais… mais enfin, je n'ai que 11 ans ! balbutia Hanabi.

- Je comprends votre position, et constate avec soulagement que vous faites preuve de beaucoup de maturité pour votre âge. Mais les lois de notre clan sont formelles : le dirigeant Hiashi est mort, et son héritière désignée, en désobéissant à nos ordres, est considérée comme traître à notre famille. Par conséquent, l'héritier secondaire est amené à reprendre cette fonction. Et c'est vous.

- Et… Ai-je le choix de refuser ? demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Malgré la lueur faible et tremblotante des bougies disséminées dans la salle, le frisson qui parcourut l'assemblée suite à cette question était clairement visible.

Sentant tous les regards posés sur elle, Hanabi baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de conserver l'attitude digne qu'elle arborait tant bien que mal depuis la mort de son père. Sur le coup, elle avait totalement oublié qu'en cas de désistement de la part d'Hinata, c'était elle qui devait assurer la succession au rang de chef du clan. Mais une telle perspective, qui la ravissait et qu'elle enviait autrefois à son aînée, ne lui paraissait plus aussi attrayante. D'abord, parce qu'elle était trop jeune, elle n'en avait plus l'ombre d'un doute. Ensuite, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'assumer une telle fonction dans de telles conditions. Après tout, le clan venait de perdre en une nuit Hiashi, Hinata et Neji, qui à défaut d'être tous puissants, n'en étaient pas moins des personnalités importantes… L'heure était grave, très grave. Pour elle, peut-être même trop.

- Vous ne pouvez refuser ! implora presque l'un des Anciens, comme sentant dans son silence une hésitation fatale. Pensez au clan ! Il a besoin de vous… **nous** avons besoin de vous, nous avons besoin d'un chef.

Chacun attendait avec impatience et angoisse la réponse. Hanabi finit par hocher la tête, avant de promener son regard sur l'assemblée. Oui, malgré toutes ses peurs et ses appréhensions pour l'avenir sombre qui les attendait, elle ne pouvait se dérober. Ou pour le clan Hyuga, il n'y aurait plus d'avenir du tout.

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix…

- Ne dites pas cela, clama alors une femme, l'une des rares à figurer au Conseil Hyuga. Pensez plutôt au clan qui a besoin de vous, et à la force que vous lui conférerez. C'est une preuve de compassion que vous nous donnez en acceptant.

Ces derniers mots finirent de la convaincre. Hanabi reprit un peu d'aplomb, affrontant enfin et sans ciller le regard des autres Anciens.

- … Bien. A compter d'aujourd'hui, je suis chef du clan Hyuga.

- Excellent ! reprit la femme, tandis que certains hochaient la tête, d'autres allant même jusqu'à sourire légèrement.

- Si vous voulez bien signez ces documents… ils confirment votre position en tant que chef de clan.

Hanabi s'exécuta, paraphant le parchemin que venait de lui présenter le doyen du conseil armé de sa voix mielleuse.

- Parfait. La cérémonie de succession aura lieu demain dans l'après midi. En attendant, vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans vos appartements, nous nous occupons de tout.

- … Bien, dit-elle en se levant, je vous remercie. Nous organiserons une autre réunion, demain après la cérémonie, afin de me mettre au courant de toutes les affaires en cours. Je ne désire pas perdre plus de temps.

- Bien entendu.

Pleine d'une nouvelle assurance, Hanabi salua le Conseil et quitta la pièce pour se rendre directement à ses appartements. Ses nouveaux appartements… ceux du chef Hyuga.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle se surprit à vouloir frapper. Chassant les souvenirs que ce simple geste habituel faisait renaître en elle, elle entra. Elle explora du regard le bureau qu'elle connaissait si bien, où l'ordre et la propreté régnaient comme toujours. Le bureau de son père, qui même aujourd'hui, inspirait comme l'ancien chef Hyuga crainte et respect. Sur la table, près d'une pile de dossiers, le sceau portant les armoiries Hyuga semblait dormir dans son écrin noir, brillant à la lueur des bougies. Avec douceur, elle le prit et l'examina d'un air rêveur, mais ne le mit pas à son doigt.

S'intéressant alors à la pile de dossiers, elle vit que ceux-ci concernaient Neji. Ou plutôt, comme on le nommait déjà au sein du domaine, le **traître** Neji, ex-membre de la Bunke, emprisonné en l'attente d'une décision pour juger son crime contre le clan tout entier.

Même si elle ne les avait pas lu, Hanabi connaissait déjà ces dossiers dans les grandes lignes. Cependant, la présence de ce rapport l'amena à y réfléchir. Son air songeur laissant place à une mimique concentrée, elle s'assit au bureau qui désormais était le sien et se mit à étudier l'affaire dans ses moindres détails, le sceau inconsciemment serré au creux de sa paume comme si elle en espérait de l'aide.

Plus tard, alors que la lune était à son zénith, une silhouette sombre parut surgir de nulle part et gratta discrètement à la porte. Attendant manifestement cette visite, Hanabi lui permit d'entrer. L'ombre se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce et, arrivée devant le bureau, posa un genou à terre, la tête baissée en signe de respect. Sous ses vêtements noirs qui ne laissaient paraître que ses yeux bruns, des courbes plus qu'agréables à regarder ne permettaient aucun doute quant à la nature de l'ombre. A en juger son physique, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans.

- Je vous attendais, murmura Hanabi assise à son bureau. J'espérais que ma lettre ne vous laisserait pas de marbre, et je vois que je ne me suis pas trompée.

Parfaitement immobile, la jeune femme masquée ne répondit rien, gardant les yeux baissés comme la règle l'exigeait.

- Ne vous laissez pas abuser par mon apparence. Je suis jeune, il est vrai, mais je suis tout de même chef de ce clan. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur des détails inutiles. Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoquée.

- Oui.

Ce simple murmure, issue d'une voix féminine, semblait aussi feutré que l'uniforme noir de la ninja, destiné à la confondre parfaitement dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Il est clair que si vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligée d'accomplir cette mission, cela doit toutefois rester entre nous ?

- Tout à fait clair.

- Et vous savez également quelles seront les conséquences de votre échec, ainsi que le comportement à adopter.

- Absolument.

- Alors dans ce cas, il n'y a plus rien qui vous retienne ici. Bonne chance.

- Merci.

Et l'ombre disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, avec une seule idée en tête : accomplir ce pourquoi elle avait été appelée.

_Voilà le chapitre 3 est finis, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous dit a bientôt pour la suite de « tu tueras les tiens »._

_PS : en attendant envoyez des reviews ça me fera écrire plus vite. :p_


	5. Question, Prison, Sermon

_Salut à tous, ici Elenthya !_

_Une fois de plus, c'est moi qui présente ce nouveau chapitre de « Tu tueras les tiens »… L'intrigue se développe doucement, et ce chapitre va vous laisser entrevoir des facettes bien sombres du monde de Naruto… En espérant que cela vous plaira, nos chers lecteurs ! _

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Arminas : Tiens, un autre amateur d'un certain jeu Phoenix Wright ? Objection rejetée, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfics et nous, auteurs, faisons ce que nous voulons ! Et puis, si Kyûbi n'est pas un phénomène paranormal à lui tout seul… mdr bon, effectivement, ce qui arrive à Naruto est bien étrange, mais d'après ce que je sais de la suite que nous concocte ce cher Mutant, on n'a encore rien vu ! Merci de ta review, et aussi pour ton petit encouragement à ta review précédente : c'est parfois dur, mais je me rétablis peu à peu ! Bonne lecture !_

_Mi-chan : Coucou à toi, et oui, en effet, une review fait toujours plaisir tant qu'elle conserve du sens et présente un nombre raisonnable de critiques (ou d'insultes ou de menaces, selon l'humeur). Lol Naruto reste pour l'instant un cas médical spécial à lui tout seul. Quant à Neji on verra qu'il est pas sorti de l'auberge… Allez, bonne lecture ! tchuss_

_En vous souhaitant à tous une bonne lecture, on attend vos avis dans les reviews !_

**Chapitre 4 : Question, Prison, Sermon.**

Epuisé, Naruto se traînait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Sa journée déjà bien mouvementée s'était conclue par une longue série de test et examens allant du plus compliqué au plus simple, afin de déterminer l'origine de sa précédente crise… tout cela bien en vain. Malgré cet échec, l'équipe médicale avait finalement accepté de laisser Naruto regagner sa chambre, ce qui compte tenu de l'heure tardive et de sa précédente nuit blanche, n'était pas du luxe pour le jeune homme.

Naruto soupira. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, la journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, voire même plus pour certains. Il se remémora la mine exténuée de Tsunade qui depuis la veille, slalomait d'urgence en urgence. Lui revint également la vision d'une des patientes transportée en catastrophe au bloc opératoire, la bouche béante, son visage figé sans la moindre expression et surtout son regard, si étrange, aux iris et pupilles absentes. Les cas bizarres ne manquaient pas à Konoha, mais celui-ci, d'après les regards inquiets des médic-nins, semblait sortir de l'ordinaire…

Naruto soupira de nouveau. Oui, il ne pouvait le nier, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

Alors qu'il atteignait le couloir donnant sur sa chambre, un autre souvenir étrange surgit de sa mémoire, que la rude journée qu'il venait de vivre n'avait pas effacé : l'acte suicidaire d'Hinata. Acte qu'à ses yeux, un seul mot pouvait qualifier : incompréhensible…

« Qu'est-elle devenue ? » songea Naruto, le regard au sol, les mains dans les poches.

Une interrogation de plus qui allait rejoindre les autres, et qui devrait sans doute attendre encore un moment avant d'obtenir une réponse.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il leva à peine les yeux et l'ouvrit, plongé dans ses pensées. Mais il ravala aussitôt le « Enfin » de soulagement et claqua le battant, de nouveau dans le couloir et définitivement revenu à la réalité. Quelqu'un… il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre.

« C'pas vrai, j'ai dû me tromper… »

En s'engueulant mentalement, il vérifia le numéro inscrit au-dessus de la porte et cligna des yeux, fronçant des sourcils. Non, c'était bien là. Etrange, on ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il allait devoir partager sa chambre… Remarque, avec la vague d'urgences et d'entrées à l'hôpital, on avait sans doute dû oublier de le prévenir.

Il franchit donc une nouvelle fois la porte, avançant à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller son colocataire… ou plutôt, sa colocataire, à en juger les formes que l'on discernait sous les draps, éclairées par un rayon de lune filtrant par la fenêtre. Des formes qu'il n'avait pas remarquées tout de suite, mais qui n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire…

« Raaaah non, voilà que l'autre baka d'ero-sennin a déteint sur moi… ! » pensa-t-il en secouant frénétiquement la tête, se demandant malgré lui s'il devait le reprocher à Jiraya… ou au contraire, l'en remercier ?

Mais là n'était pas la question. Curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse colocataire, il s'approcha, se glissant entre les différents appareils médicaux qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs remarqués que distraitement. Le bip familier d'un cardiogramme résonnait dans la pièce, doublé du souffle plus discret d'un dispositif d'aide respiratoire. Dans le fourbi d'appareils électriques, Naruto reconnut également une poche à transfusion de sang. Cette patiente devait être bien mal en point…

Soudain, il y eut comme un déclic dans la tête de Naruto. Ayant un doute sur l'identité de la mystérieuse patiente, il pressa un peu le pas…

…Et s'étala avec fracas au pied du lit, après s'être pris les pieds dans un fil électrique. Maudissant sa propre maladresse, il attendit dans le plus grand silence, son souffle coupé. Mais aucune réaction ne vint. Néanmoins soulagé, il supposa que la jeune fille devait dormir d'un sommeil très profond.

Lentement, il se releva et découvrit enfin son visage, ce qui confirma ses doutes. C'était bien elle… c'était Hinata. Elle était là, son visage serein faiblement éclairé par la lune, enfermé sous un masque transparent qui minute après minute, la maintenait en vie. Malgré ces paupières fermées, malgré cette apparence si calme, il la revit telle qu'elle avait été cette nuit-là, ses yeux d'opale trahissant son angoisse, ses mains tremblantes qui comme animées d'une autre volonté, l'avaient transpercée d'un kunai. Cette nuit, cette fameuse nuit, cette scène, son regard…

Il serra les poings, la tête pleine de souvenirs. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais la voir comme ça, inerte, oscillant entre la vie et la mort, lui soulevait le cœur. Il se sentait responsable… atrocement responsable.

xxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment, dans un territoire oublié de tous aux confins du pays du Feu, une foule d'hommes et de femmes trimaient sous un soleil de plomb. Cloîtrés entre quatre murs surmontés de fils barbelés et surveillés par une vingtaine de gardes en uniforme, les malheureux martelaient la pierre, malgré les lourdes chaînes curieusement gravées qui entravaient leurs bras et leurs jambes. Un silence encore plus pesant régnait sur le camp, uniquement troublé par les raclements des pioches sur les rochers.

Un peu de nerf ! lança soudain une voix grave et rauque. Bande de vauriens, vous avez de l'énergie à revendre pour commettre vos crimes, mais quand il s'agit d'autre chose, vous devenez de vraies larves ! Ah ! Sûrement votre véritable forme !

Malgré leur fatigue plus qu'apparente, les travailleurs voulurent redoubler d'efforts, évitant comme la peste le regard d'une femme à l'air pas commode qui traversait la cour. Nori. Le **sergent** Nori.

Approchant la trentaine, elle avait un physique assez féminin bien que remarquablement musclé. Son visage, s'accordant parfaitement avec le corps, arborait des traits presque ravissants s'ils n'avaient pas été perpétuellement animés par une moue impérieuse doublée d'un mépris total. Des cheveux bruns coiffés à la garçonne complétaient ce portrait peu avenant, sans compter deux petits yeux chassieux qui scrutaient en permanence la cour et dévisageaient sans gène la moindre personne qui osait les croiser. Son sourire moqueur et faussement chaleureux, sa manière de se tenir, son pas de conquérant ne faisaient qu'ajouter à l'impression qu'on avait dès qu'on la voyait : elle en savait long sur son métier, et s'il y avait bien un chef tout-puissant en ces lieux, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Rien que le béret rougeâtre qu'elle seule portait semblait formuler une mise en garde aux étrangers qui oseraient prendre Nori pour une banale surveillante.

Le sergent Nori agonisait toujours les détenus d'insultes quand un garde siffla l'heure du déjeuner. Un appel strident mais qui avait des airs salvateurs aux oreilles des pénitentiaires, pour qui le déjeuner était aussi la seule pause de la journée.

Mais alors que tous les prisonniers étaient en train de poser leurs outils de travail…

Dis-moi le bleu, quelle heure as-tu à ta montre ?

L'interpellé faillit avaler son sifflet en entendant arriver le sergent Nori.

Euh… et bien j'ai… midi pile, sergent, s'efforça-t-il de murmurer sans bégayer tout en évitant le regard de sa supérieure.

Ah ! La bleusaille, je vous jure ! s'exclama cette dernière dans un rire froid et tonitruant. Ta montre avance d'une heure !

Euh je… désolé, sergent Nori. A l'avenir, je…

J'espère que tu n'attends pas une augmentation ce mois-ci ?

Le garde préféra rester muet, secouant négativement la tête.

Bien, acquiesça Nori sans la moindre compassion. Tout le monde au travail, il vous reste encore une heure ! Et le premier que je vois s'interrompre ou se plaindre n'aura que les restes de la cantine !

Le silence ne perdura pas plus longtemps, chacun reprenant promptement mais à contrecoeur ses outils. Les coups des marteaux résonnèrent à nouveau, soulevant poussières et gravats sous le soleil brûlant. Mais personne ne protesta, car tout le monde savait ce qu'il en coûtait de s'opposer au sergent Nori.

Tous… sauf un. Nori s'autorisa un petit sourire en apercevant le jeune homme qui s'était assis à l'ombre d'un des bâtiments du pénitencier. Malgré ses ordres, il n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

Eh toi ! lança-t-elle de sa voix forte. Tu te bouges, ou il faut te faire un dessin ? Au boulot !

Je me repose, c'est l'heure, répondit l'autre sans hésiter.

Le sourire de Nori s'élargit et prit une teinte sadique. Elle connaissait tous les détenus de son camp, et celui-ci était arrivé la veille : 21 ans, ancien chûnin prometteur de Konoha, condamné à 2 ans de travaux forcés pour avoir détruit une échoppe et agressé la vendeuse qui repoussait ses avances. Le nom, pour Nori, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle trouvait toujours sur le terrain un qualificatif plus parlant pour ces vauriens.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Arrivé la veille, hein ?... Visiblement, il avait besoin qu'on lui fasse faire un petit tour d'horizon des « joies » du pénitencier.

Le temps, ici, c'est moi, dit-elle en s'approchant. Si je dis que c'est pas l'heure, alors c'est pas l'heure. T'y tiens tant que ça, aux restes de la cantine ? Allez, lève ton cul, et j'oublierai tout ça.

Bien sûr, qu'elle mentait. Pour une insubordination pareille, elle se ferait un plaisir de le punir. Mais elle tenait à voir le détenu espérer sa clémence, pour mieux l'écraser ensuite. Seulement, l'interpellé ne fit pas le moindre geste, manifestement pas dupe. Soutenant son regard, ce que personne d'autre n'avait osé faire depuis longtemps, il lui lança une phrase qui dans des termes moins polis, la priait d'aller voir ailleurs…

Tout le monde se figea dans la cour, gardiens compris. Un silence de mauvais augure ponctua les mots du récalcitrant. Muette, le sergent Nori ne cilla pas, gardant son sourire supérieur. Puis, alors que tous s'attendaient à une explosion de colère de sa part, elle cracha par terre, avant de se détourner.

Tu as raison, petite merde. Reste dans ton coin, comme un déchet que tu es.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Profitant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, le chûnin déchu bondit sur ses pieds et voulut lui décocher un direct…

…et se retrouva par terre, le nez dans la poussière. Arrivée on ne savait comment derrière lui, Nori arborait toujours son sourire, le bras encore levé suite au coup rapide et précis qu'elle lui avait asséné sur la nuque. Rien qu'à voir la lueur brillant au fond de ses yeux, elle s'amusait beaucoup. Parmi les autres détenus, il y eut comme un frisson d'angoisse : on avait épuisé le peu de patience du sergent, ancienne jûnin réputée pour ses dons de torture… il n'en découlerait rien de bon.

- Alors ? railla-t-elle en fixant des yeux le détenu à terre. C'est lâche d'attaquer dans le dos, mais c'est encore pire d'agir sous la colère et de se planter. On ne te l'a pas appris dans ton école ?

En jurant les pires insultes, le détenu se releva, fit un bond de côté malgré les lourdes chaînes qui l'entravaient et exécuta une série de signes avec ses mains.

Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de se foutre de moi !

Une explosion survint, son souffle jetant à terre tous les prisonniers qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'éloigner. Un nuage de poussières et de cendres s'élevait à présent là où se tenait une seconde plus tôt le chûnin récalcitrant et sa provocatrice. L'espace d'un instant, tout le monde resta bouche bée, puis un rire froid retentit, son auteur pour le moment invisible.

Ouais… c'est tout vu. Et c'est pathétique.

Le nuage opaque se dissipa peu à peu, laissant entrevoir deux personnes, l'une debout et l'autre recroquevillée au sol, se tordant de douleur. Les quelques pénitenciers qui avaient osé croire que leur tortionnaire attitrée serait au moins blessée, virent leurs espoirs s'envoler avec ces cendres. Le sergent Nori, toujours aussi droite et impressionnante, n'avait strictement rien. Tout juste si son béret avait bougé sous le souffle de l'explosion.

A terre, le détenu gémissait, replié sur lui-même en position fœtale. Bien qu'il semblait souffrir le martyr, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang nulle part. Dans le plus grand silence, le sergent le scruta un long moment, son sourire ayant laissé place à une moue glaciale et totalement indifférente. Puis, sans ménagement, elle attrapa la chaîne qui reliait ses deux poignets et le releva de force. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle murmura d'un ton sec :

Un vrai ninja aurait testé ses pouvoirs avant de tenter quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Un véritable combattant aurait vu que ces chaînes qui entravent ton corps pitoyable ne sont pas gravées de signes pour rendre plus esthétiques les prisonniers.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle concentra son propre chakra dans la chaîne, dont les gravures rougeoyèrent un bref instant. Le détenu hurla de douleur.

Ces chaînes sont faites pour absorber le chakra des racailles de ton espèce, et de le retourner contre elles. Et quand je m'ennuie, je peux également manipuler ces signes pour te faire connaître un vrai calvaire.

C'est contraire à tous règlements de torturer… des condamnés, cracha le détenu d'une voix rauque et épuisée. Si l'Hokage le savait…

Ah… tu as encore quelque chose à dire ? souffla Nori, un sourire sadique à nouveau au coin des lèvres.

Sans prévenir, elle se concentra encore une fois sur la chaîne, lui arrachant un autre cri de souffrance. Dans un soupir de mépris, elle l'envoya rouler au sol, le regardant trembler de douleur dans la poussière.

Sache qu'ici, c'est **mon** camp, et vous êtes tous **mes** détenus. Ici, c'est **moi**, l'Hokage. Si tu survis à **mon** enfer, et que tu choisis de parler, rappelle-toi que ta parole n'est rien contre la mienne. Personne, ici comme ailleurs, ne te soutiendra face à moi… et je trouverai alors le moyen de te faire revenir ici. Pour faire en sorte que tu n'en réchappes pas, cette fois-ci.

Ayant compris la leçon, ou plus vraisemblablement à cause de la douleur, le chûnin déchu ne répondit rien, encore pris de convulsions par instants. Cette nouvelle absence de révolte ne parut pourtant pas plaire au sergent.

C'est bien ce que je pensais… Une vraie petite merde.

Elle interpella deux des gardiens, qui s'empressèrent d'accourir à sa voix de nouveau forte et impérieuse.

Emmenez-le dans la Section Majeur, qu'il comprenne bien qu'il n'est pas dans un camp de vacances. Au premier sous-sol, ça suffira amplement pour un faible comme lui.

Les autres détenus frémirent. Soleil de plomb, travaux forcés à longueur de journée, repas frugaux et souvent repoussés, punitions fréquentes de la part des gardiens, et quelques rares fois, administrées par le sergent Nori en personne… voilà à quoi ressemblait le quotidien des prisonniers de la « Section Mineure ». Un véritable enfer pour les vandales, voleurs et autres fauteurs de troubles issus des quatre coins du pays du Feu et qui avaient eu la malchance d'être assignés à ce camp. Un séjour qui calmait les plus récalcitrants généralement en moins d'une semaine.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'un des bâtiments du pénitencier, plus petit que les autres et aux quelques fenêtres condamnées. La « Section Majeure », qui s'étendait au gigantesque sous-sol du pénitencier, ne connaissait pas quant à elle la fournaise sous le soleil brûlant, ni le bruit des pioches s'acharnant sur la pierre, ni les ordres des gardiens réputés impitoyables.

Non… La Section Majeure, c'était encore pire.

L'un des gardiens cilla devant l'ordre de son sergent. Fixant de ses yeux exorbités le détenu se traînant toujours à terre, il osa balbutier :

La Section Majeure… ? Vous… Vous êtes sûre, ser…

Le regard glacial de sa supérieure l'arrêta net, et il s'empressa de remettre debout le détenu avec l'aide son collègue. Alors qu'ils allaient l'emmener, Nori leur fit un geste, intimant d'attendre encore quelques instants. Avec ce qui aurait pu paraître de la douceur à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vu la scène précédente, elle se pencha vers le malheureux et lui souleva d'un doigt le menton.

Profite bien de ton séjour, petit déchet. Tu vas rencontrer des criminels, des vrais. Des meurtriers, des violeurs, des traîtres, murmura-t-elle avec un infime tremolo dans la voix. Oui, profite bien… A défaut de pouvoir leur parler.

xxxxxxxxxx

Parmi les détenus de la Section Mineure, il y avait eu déjà quelques cas « privilégiés », qui avaient été envoyés en Section Majeure. Ceux, encore plus rares, qui en étaient revenus vivants, n'avaient pas tari d'anecdotes sur les conditions de vie dans les tristement connus sous-sols du pénitencier, colportant des rumeurs plus effrayantes les unes que les autres…

Des rumeurs qui à vrai dire, n'étaient pas si loin de la réalité.

Des couloirs noirs et humides, qui serpentaient sous terre avec l'aisance et l'illogisme d'un serpent qui voudrait piéger sa proie. Un véritable labyrinthe sans la moindre fenêtre, que seules quelques personnes pouvaient parcourir sans craindre de s'égarer. Des chemins sombres, qu'un froid éternel et mordant semblait habiter. Pas la moindre lumière. Pas la moindre torche aux croisements déserts. Parfois, simplement une bougie à la flamme mourante, abandonnée là comme pour symboliser l'espoir et la vie, à jamais inaccessibles.

Inaccessible… C'était le mot qui émergea faiblement derrière les yeux blancs, éteints, de celui qui la scrutait. Une petite étincelle de lumière, perdue, loin là-bas, dans l'obscurité… Etrange comme elle symbolisait sa propre vie.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les jambes repliées contre son torse, Neji fixa encore quelques instants le petit bout doré, vacillant dans le néant du couloir, puis cacha sa tête dans ses bras. Depuis combien de temps était-il là… ? Faisait-il jour, ou nuit ? A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'un gardien était passé…

A en juger la sensation lancinante dans son estomac, ça faisait bien longtemps. Mais Neji n'y prêtait plus attention, laissant son esprit partir à la dérive, engourdi par le froid et l'obscurité éternels de sa cellule. Les premiers jours… ou plutôt les premières heures, il avait tenté de s'échapper, voulut voir au travers des murs, chercher la faille. Mais son Byakugan scellé par plusieurs gardiens ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité pour l'instant, et il s'était peu à peu rendu compte que son énergie disparaissait, lentement, patiemment aspirée par les murs qui l'entouraient. S'énerver ou paniquer n'aurait servi strictement à rien, sauf à précipiter le résultat final : la force mystérieuse et impitoyable qui habitait ces murailles le laissait sans chakra, sans énergie… et sans espoir.

Un courant d'air froid le traversa. Emergeant momentanément de ses pensées, il leva les yeux. Une obscurité totale régnait à présent. La petite flamme, semblant de vie dans ce néant insondable, avait disparu. Aussi facilement lui semblait-il, que sa volonté de vivre.

Résigné, il en venait même parfois à compter les secondes qui lui restaient. Dans une semaine, dans un jour, dans une heure, comment le savoir ? il serait mis à mort pour le meurtre de son oncle. Ce meurtre dont il avait avoué la culpabilité…

Comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué, il se rétracta un peu plus et s'empêcha de trembler. Ces souvenirs… Il ne voulait pas y penser, à aucun prix. Rien que l'image du sang, inaltérable, comme fichée dans son esprit, lui soulevait le cœur. C'était inutile de se torturer en fouillant plus loin dans ces souvenirs. Inutile et trop douloureux de se demander pourquoi. Il se sentait coupable, il **était** le meurtrier. Et ça s'arrêtait là.

Sans hésiter, il se laissa à nouveau glisser dans le courant hasardeux de ses pensées. C'était encore la seule chose à laquelle il avait droit. Parler aussi, c'était permis. Parler à l'obscurité… pour essayer de la dompter ? Mais Neji avait depuis longtemps cessé de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, même dans ses cauchemars où des scènes de meurtres alternaient avec des gouffres d'ombres insondables. Les quelques personnes arrivées après lui avaient bien tenté de parler, d'appeler, de gémir… mais toujours, le silence finissait par revenir. Comme si, par les mots, les murs trouvaient encore une autre façon d'épuiser ses proies.

Immobile, il songea à ce qui passait actuellement pour le clan. Maintenant, c'était à Hinata de reprendre le flambeau et de diriger leur famille… Il avait confiance, elle ferait sans doute de son mieux.

Il pensa également à son équipe. L'équipe Gaï. Avec Lee l'infatigable, l'enthousiaste Tenten souvent là pour le calmer, et leur prof, de loin le plus spécial de tous. Il en vint presque à se faire du souci pour eux. Subrepticement, il leur souhaita de ne jamais connaître ce qu'il était en train d'endurer…

Ca lui paraissait si irréel… Des gens pleins de vie.

Un courant d'air, bien plus fort, le sortit une fois de plus de ses pensées. Mais la seule chose qui l'empêcha de replonger dans son demi-sommeil, ce fut la source de lumière qui venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir sans fin. Un éclat doré qui s'approchait.

Il pouvait déjà entendre les gémissements des prisonniers, perturbés par cette lumière inhabituelle. En clignant des yeux, il vit leurs mains se tendre à travers les barreaux de leurs cellules, implorant maladroitement la grâce du passant qui, parfois, présentait un bout de pain ou un peu d'eau. Un véritable trésor pour ceux qui essayaient de survivre dans cet enfer de pierre.

Soudain, une odeur terriblement agréable vint chatouiller les narines de Neji, une odeur qu'il avait fini par oublier pendant toutes ces heures passées dans l'obscurité. Une odeur de nourriture, de **soupe chaude** pour être précis. Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts et pressants, et certains parvinrent même à crier, espérant avoir une miette de ce repas qui devait être succulent.

L'odeur se fit de plus en plus insistante et alléchante, tant et si bien que Neji se décida à bouger. Rampant pour voir d'où elle émanait, il vit alors derrière les barreaux une femme : le sergent Nori, un plateau dans les mains, et qui s'approchait invraisemblablement de sa cellule.

Arborant toujours sa mine fière et glaciale, elle semblait ne prêter aucune attention aux cris des autres détenus.

Neji la connaissait car c'était elle qui l'avait fait entrer ici. Etrangement, il se rappela cette fameuse question, celle qui lui avait directement permis d'établir un portrait du caractère du sergent, alors qu'elle était en train de remplir son dossier.

Hyuga Neji, combien mesurez vous ?

Un mètre soixante-dix-sept.

Un mètre soixante-dix-sept ! Jamais vu un tas de merde aussi haut !

Trop faible, Neji renonça malgré lui à serrer les poings, envahi d'une très brève colère. Sûrement une phrase qu'elle répétait à tous les prisonniers, histoire de les mettre tout de suite dans l'ambiance…

Comme Neji l'avait intérieurement espéré, Nori s'arrêta devant sa cellule, prenant bien le temps de le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'un rat ou une quelconque autre vermine du même genre. Il leva les yeux mais n'éprouva aucun étonnement en croisant ceux du sergent. Après tout, il était un meurtrier de la pire espèce : un traître.

Je t'apporte ton dernier repas, cracha-t-elle enfin en posant le plateau et le faisant glisser sous la porte.

…

Ta mise à mort est pour ce soir, alors profites-en bien.

Elle n'obtint toujours pas de réponse, mais son sourire ne se fit que plus large.

Oh, au fait ! Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que quelqu'un t'attend là où tu vas, lança-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. J'ai appris qu'une Hyuga, apparemment la fille de celui que tu as tué, s'est suicidée. Elle se serait poignardée lorsqu'elle passait son ultime épreuve…

Dans l'esprit engourdi du jeune homme, cette révélation parut déclencher un éclair de lucidité. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le sol, d'abord muet…

Hina…ta…sama.

Tiens ! On parle maintenant ? railla Nori, le jeune homme ne l'écoutant déjà plus. Apparemment, tu connaissais cette fille ! Et celle qui est en train de nous épier, tu la connais aussi ?

A peine avait-elle lâché ces mots que Nori dégaina un shuriken et le lança dans les ténèbres, visiblement avec la ferme intention de toucher quelque chose. Effectivement et contre toute attente, on entendit nettement deux pièces de métal s'entrechoquer, ce qui ne se serait pas produit si le couloir avait été vide.

Son sourire disparu, Nori renversa la lampe posée à coté d'elle, plongeant de nouveau les couloirs dans l'obscurité.

Petite idiote, croyais-tu que ta visite passerait inaperçue ? fit-elle, sardonique mais néanmoins sur le qui-vive.

Elle passera inaperçue si je me débarrasse de vous, murmura alors une deuxième voix… une voix qui un bref instant, parut familière à Neji

Ah ! Et bien, je demande à voir.

Un grand silence se fit, rendant temporairement son calme d'origine au couloir. Une minute passa, longue et comme chargeant l'air glacé de tension, d'animosité. Soudain une brusque bourrasque souffla, et avec elle commença le combat. L'instant suivant, Neji crut entendre des pas silencieux et précipités martelant la pierre, comme ceux de quelqu'un chargeant son ennemi… puis un corps tomber en suffocant.

Le silence, plus pesant que jamais, revint. Mais qui des deux avait gagné, personne n'aurait su le dire à ce moment-là.

_Et voilà ! Hum, que de mystères… qui a gagné entre le sergent et l'intruse ? Allez savoir…_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! En attendant, exprimez-vous dans les reviews !_

_Bisous à tous !_

_Elenthya, avec les salutations du Mutant_


End file.
